Extraordinary Merry Christmas
by skysplits19
Summary: Misu and Shingyouji decide to have their day on Christmas Eve but with an unexpected incident and an annoying cat in way will there Christmas will be the worst Christmas of all? MisuXSHingyouji One Shot Fiction


**NOTES: **I know there is already a story about the Christmas for this pair that story make my blood high to highest level, but I can't help but make this, I think I was already mean to baby Shin seems like I can't help but make him sick or be in danger but I do love him, the thing i decide is to make Misu again jealous(the usual), I was watching Glee and about the pet part i kind of get it in the manga. If I am not mistake i make like 3 kisses whew! but i know not hot enough i think I can only make a little romantic scene, Lemons are still not my forte but its on its way. I will be honest I don;t have any idea how people celebrate their Christmas in JapanI even don;t know why I make Shingyouji dumb about the mistletoe so for those japanese who had read this I am so sorry I mixed the tradition we had and tradition i usually know during Christmas. But I have written this with all my heart.

**To June: **about your challenge we'll see I need motivation,I am depress as well but don't worry I will make one for you ok?

**To nikki: **i did recieve your email i have replied already Ganbatte ne!

**To akkadia: **Thank you for volunteering as my beta, i will badly need your help once I do another multichapter, that is my weakness i will need major consultation and corrections as well, I hope you will like my christmas story.

**I was looking at this cute cat of mine which was a gift of my bestfriend to me when I am making this one shot. **

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR I JUST OWN THE STORYLINE BUT I WOULD LIKE TO THANK GLEE AND I WILL BORROW ONE OF YOUR TITLE FOR YOUR SEASON THAT WAS MY INSPIRATION TO MAKE THIS STORY/BY THE WAY I PUT AN ECERPT OF THE SONG THAT MAKES ME THIS STORY, YOU BEFORE TAKUMI-KUN I AM A GLEE FAN AS WELL, THIS WAS ONE OF THEIR ORIGINAL SONGS**

**ONE OF MY LONGEST ONE-SHOT HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

**He came into my dreams last night**  
** A great big man in red and white**  
** He told me that it's going to be**  
** A special year for you and me**  
** Underneath the mistletoe**  
** Hold me tight and kiss me slow**  
** The snow is high**  
** So come inside**  
** I want to hear you say to me**

**It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas**  
** Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes**  
** Got my halo on, I know what I want**  
** It's who I'm with**  
** It's an extraordinary merry Christmas**

* * *

Christmas is one of the most favorite holidays in the world, exchange gifts with family friends and especially love ones, and this is also one of the most special occasion for Shingyouji, this is his first Christmas that he and Misu are officially together. This will be the first time he is thinking how to make their Christmas special together. While walking along the hallways, Shingyouji's attention were caught by his friends, Yoshizawa and his boyfriend Takabayashi, Hayama-Takumi, his bofriends's roommate, Saki-Giichi, Hayama's boyfriend, Akaike and Toshihisa. They all go to Gii's dormroom talking about Christmas plans. Everyone is planning for the upcoming occasion.

"Why don't we have a party together, then we can have exchange gifts what do you think about that idea?" Gii suggested to them.

"Like the last time? During Halloween?, Nah I don't think so Yoshizawa and I already had plan on Christmas Eve, he promise that we'll go shopping and he will buy my gifts for me." Takabayashi grinned at his lover

"Eh? Did I hear that right gifts? Hey Izumi don tell me…"

Takabayashi provided of a list of things he wants for Christmas seems like there are 50 items on that paper. Yoshizawa gave the list a wide eyed look.

"What! Telescope, tanning lotion, diamond rings? Are you kidding me Izumi theses are all impossible gifts."

Izumi pouted on his boyfriend's attention.

"Silly! You don't need to get them all you just need 5 of them, I heard that you are having a hard time choosing a gift for me this year."

"Gii are you the one who told that to Izumi?"

"No" Izumi denied to his lover.

"YES!" Gii contradict Izumi's statement.

Izumi gasp at Gii's response and everybody is now laughing at Izumi's attidtude, seeing how childish he can be.

"OK, here's the deal you make a list for me as well then I will see too it that I will give you that Christmas gift you had put on it."

"Izumi you don't have to, as the song goes "All I want for Christmas Is you"

Everybody seems like to laugh louder seeing this couple becoming sweeter to each other Takabayashi approached his boyfriend and hugged him.

"Aww, All I want for chrostmas is you too and 5 thins on that list, gootta go to Astronomy Club first love you."

Takabayashi kissed Yoshizawa in the cheeks, which leave the archery team member blushing but then he snapped back looking again on the list.

"Holy crap I am dating the son of the Prime Minister of Japan."

"You better decide what to give him or else, you don't know how far his temper can go." Gii advised and pat Yoshizawa on his shoulders.

"But speaking of that we know he is the only one who can calm Izumi right guys?" Akaike added

"But this is the different situation now Shouzo, we might see Yoshizawa one flying in the walls of our school."

Yoshizawa is starting to become pale upon his friend's words, but Hayama tell him that it was all just a joke he knows Takabayashi will accept accept anything as long as its from him.

"Nee Takumi how about you, don't tell me you don't plan on giving me my gift for this Christmas, the scarf you gave me last year is worn out already."

"Eh? Uhm, I don't know yet, I am still looking for one."

Takumi smiled on his boyfriend, happy seeing Gii curious and anxious to know what his boyfriend will give him.

"Don't tell me you are planning to make a list as well? I'm going to get broke you know."

"That's better than to have a broken heart." Gii sadly inform his lover.

"Mou Gii I am just kidding of course I'll give you your gift you'll find out on Christmas day ok?"

Akaike shook his head upon seeing his friends, being close to each other good thing some of the students are out of campus so its not hard for these two to be together,

"How about you two giving me a Christmas gift, for being your dear messenger for almost a year now, you know what sometimes you should have at least paid me every month at least true mailman get there pay unlike me." Akaike irritatedly stated Gii and Takumi.

Gii and Takumi apologized and thanked Akaike for his good deeds and inform him Santa Claus will reward him for that, because he is nice.

_Yeah nice! Those two…_

That's what only Akaike could about the two lovers, Toshihisa also informs him he might be with his family they are going to spend the weekend on a hotel outside Shidou, suddenly he grabbed something in his pocket and approached Shingyouji.

"Toshihisa-sempai what's this?"

"There is a festival outside school, all wonderful lights and Christmas trees will be presented and there are plays and souvenir shops as well, I was suppose to go ther with my friend unfortunately he got sick and my family decides to drop by, so I was thinking to just give it to you, I was planning to give it to Takumi but knowing who his boyfriend I don't think that would be necessary, sorry bout that Takumi."

Takumi smiled at him and inform him that he does not need to worry, Gii already presented him a large Christmas tree last year with lots of Christmas lights, so for Takumi on tree is enough and he ad other plans as well, hearing this Gii again ask Takumi abut his plans who in return told him to wait until Christmas. Yoshizawa and Akaike decides to go out first, Yoshizawa will just go to his room thinking the 5 things he'll give his boyfriend and Akaike who wants to go to the cafeteria first. Toshihisa excuse his self, as well he needs to make a phone call to his mom and dad. Takumi and Gii as well as Shingyouji remained in the room.

"Shingyouji-kun are you ok? You had been quiet ever since we got here."

"Nothing Hayama-san I was just thinking what to give Arata-san or how can I ask him about this festival Toshihisa gave me, I do want to spend time with him."

"Shingyouji-kun what don't you try and ask him instead of doubting yourself if he will say no or not." Gii suggested his kouhai.

"Thank you Gii-sempai, I'll try to do that, so see you tommorow I hope you enjoy your time together."

Shingyouji leave Gii's room and decide to go to the executive room, as he reached the room the younger man felt relieved seeing Misu alone, good thing Ooji is currently on holidays with his family, as he try to enter the room he feels like backing out but Misu had already see him.

"Shingyouji, is there anything you need?"

"Eh? A-anou, nothing I just want to ask you if you had eaten already."

"Yes I did, come here, you can just stay there if you want."

"A-are you sure?"

Misu raised his eyebrows when Shingyouji asked that question, still keeping his cold demeanor, Misu still makes sure that after Tanabata, Shingyouji is one of the most important person in his life now, making sure that this younger will always by his side and will always be owned by him.

"A pet should be with his master right?"

"Y-yes."

As Shingyouji entered the room he can already see some decorations, Shingyouji love the designs, all the decoration in all places of Shidou indicates its Christmas time already. Shingyoji keep staring at Misu wondering if he will ask the elder man or not about the festival he was afraid about the man's reaction.

"A-anou, Arata-san I…"

"What is it?"

"Erm.."

"What is it hat you want to tell me?"

"Nothing important, just continue your work."

"You had already distracted me from my work and now I am asking you to tell me what you want, you won't tell me, I'll be the one to tell if it's important or not."

Shingyouji, wide eyed at Misu's response he can remember those where the words Misu told him back in the cafeteria when he first ask the elder man to have a date with him to pick clothes for him but then Misu denied it but in the end he went up wit him.

"Uhm, on Christmas eve, there is a light exhibition outside Shidou, Toshihisa gave me two tickets since his friend can't, s-so I grab the opportunity to get these tickets as well because I am thinking of a better way to spend Christmas with b-but its ok if you already have plans maybe I'll just invite my roommate, then I'll just be back before midnight then maybe on morning we can just spend Christmas together."

Misu stand up and goes near Shingyouji, the younger man feels nervous because of what Misu will respond, suddenly he grabbed his pet's tie and give him a light kiss and smiled,

"Thought you never ask"

"Eh? I thought.."

"What you don't want to?"

"I do, I really really want to."

"Forget about your roommate, I'll come with you what time will the exhibition starts?"

"It is said here the exhibition will be from 7pm-12pm so by Midnight which is Christmas already there will be fireworks exhibition as well, there are little bargain store and presentations."

Misu smiled and raised something between him and Shingyouji, the younger man curiously look at the little item asking Misu about it. Misu smirked and like the man's curiosity.

"You don't know about this is a mistletoe, Saki tell this about me if two person are under this thing they kissed."

"Eh? I kind of heard about it but where did you?"

"It was one of Saki's ornaments I ask this from him 3 days ago I bet he use to this to always get kiss from Hayama, especially last Christmas."

Shingyouji blushed and smiled at Misu's cleverness, this man would really make anything steal a kiss from him.

"Nee Arata-san you don't need that to always kiss me you knows."

And so they kissed again even more passionately. Shingyouji is excited for his upcoming date with Arata-san he can't hardly wait for the 24th of December to come.

One more week, Christmas being near, Shingyouji can't help but think of what can he wear he look at his clothes, he wants to wear the shirt Arata-san picks for him but its for his summer date with the elder man. While he was busy preparing what to wear someone suddenly knock on his room.

"Hai!"

Shingyouji opened the door and realize it was is teammate that visits him.

"What is it Kudo-san"

"Can you help me in the sports room?"

"Sure not a problem with that I'll just fix my tings the lets go,"

It the stock room, they are finishing stocking all the items and rearranging some equipments, Shingyouji feel little cold but decide to ignore it, maybe it was just because of the weather that's why he is not feeling good. As he was walking outside someone had caught his attention, it was a cute kitten, and almost cute as the last kitten he decided to keep that is now under his sensei, its fur is pure white.

"Kudo you go ahead I'll just take care of this kitten."

"Hey come here I won't hurt you."

Suddenly seems like the frightened cat was frightened and ran away, he had chased him until they reach the greenhouse, Shingyouji was already panting finally he saw the cat and tried to reach out to it again.

"Look I won't hurt you, see? I have food here."

_Good thing I have this milk with me oh poor kitten he must have been exchausted._

Seeing the milk the little cat approaches Shingyouji and drinks the milk and when Shingyouji touched he had now responded in its most charming way. Shingyouji smiled seeing the cat being close to him. Suddenly Shingyouji is starting to sneeze and feels like a little exhausted, but he ignored that seeing his new pet happy.

"Seems like you haven't eat for almost a week poor you, wait I know I have a name for you, since I met you in Christmas on a winter's day I call you "Yuki!" you are white as snow Yuki."

Yuki purred seems liking his name, goes to Shingyouji and slept in his lap, Shingyouji decide to return back the school hall but he don't know where he can leave his new pet. He remembers Ohashi-sensei adopted Rin Rin the cat he and Hayama found he thinks that Rin Rin might want a playmate unfortunately Ohashi-sensei is currently out of school. So he thinks of how to keep this little friend he had found.

"I can't keep you my little friend but maybe I can first put you in the sports room but promise me don't go anywhere and always wait for me I'll give you food ok?"

The cat meowed in respond to Shingyouji, he prepared a little box for Yuki and leave the food that he had in his box and returned to the school halls, as he was walking to his dormroom Arata-san was in front of him looking irritated seems like he had been waiting for his pet almost more than an our.

"Arata-san what are you doing here?"

"Where have you been I was looking for you for almost 2 hours, I want ot give you something."

Misu throws something to Shingyouji, the younger man curiously unwrapped the thing and was surprised.

"Arata-san is this?"

"Where that on the 24th remember the one you asked me out? I was thinking you don't have a decent winter clothes to wear for our date."

"Date?"

"That's a date right?"

"Y-yeah, uhm anou I'll see you I-I need to go back to my dorm room BYE! By the way thanks for this I will wear this on our date."

_What's with that attitude Shingyouji had? He is finitely hiding something to me._

The other Shingyouji went to the sports room and look for his newfound pet. He happily greeted it and gave him his milk and food he got from the canteen.

"Yuki, are feeling well?, here's your food sorry but that's the only thing I can give you now, after Christmas holidays I am wondering where can i be able to hide you, or to whom I would give you, sad to say it I can't keep you."

Shingyouji looked at his pet with sad eyes, yuki tries to comfort the younger man, Shingyouji smiled when the cat tries to comfort him. He caresses Yuki with his fingers. Suddenly there bonding was disturbed when someone entered.

"Shingyouji you know pets are not allowed inside Shidou, you know what will happen right?"

"Arata-san please not the pound promise I'll find him an owner I'll wait for Ohashi-sensei to return but for now let me take care of him."

Yuki hissed at Misu, but in return he glared at the cat making himhide behind Shingyouji.

"Hey Arata-san that's just a cat, don't frighten him, don't worry I won't let him hurt you?"

_Even a cat can like Shingyouji, but I don't care about that thing acting cute in front of him and close to him really irritates me._

"Arata-san please just for this time."

Shingyouji look at him with his eyes, the puppy eyes Misu like, though he won't admit it, this looks is one of the things that made him like Shingyouji.

"Ehem, Uhm o-okay but just this time in the spirit of Christmas."

Misu held his pet's face he can't believe the man he fall for is really compassionate, even his devotion to him is one of the things he likes the most about his Shingyouji. He leans closer and tried to kiss him suddenly Shingyouji faints in front of Misu.

"Oi! Shingyouji! Shingyouji! You whoever you are stay here! I'll bring your master to the infirmary."

Yuki purred sadly seeing Misu carrying the younger man out of the sports room and hurriedly walke towards the infirmary good thing even the holidays there's a nurse in charge. At the infirmary the nurse informed him that Shingyouji had a high fever. Informing him the 2nd year student needs at least a week rest. Misu realized with this he cannot be able to go with him on that exhibition but right now he is not thinking of it what he wants is for Shingyouji to feel better. Misu leave Shingyouji for a couple of hours to do something while Shingyouji is sleeping but he whisper to Shingyouji that he'll be back and kiss him in his temple, and give the sleeping man last look before leaving. It was almost evening when had finally woke up. As Shingyouji looks around he notice he is in the infirmary he was wondering how he got there but remember that he fainted earlier.

"Good you're awake now. I bring you some fruits.

"Arata-san?"

"Shingyouji good thing you're awake already."

"I-I am sorry."

"Shingyouji, who told you to be sick? If you haven't decide to keep the thing this won't have happened to you."

"B-but h-he doesn't mean to."

"At least I have an excuse to take care of you and be with you alone, by the way we'll cancel our date."

"B-but why? I promise before 24 I will be better, I was anticipating for it and now."

"It's your fault, you got yourself get sick."

"I want to return to my room."

"We'll return tomorrow and you will continue resting there. As your master starting tomorrow you'll do as you wish ok?"

"How about Yuki?"

"Don't worry, I informed our friends about them earlier, Saki and Hayama had bought enough cat food for him and Akaike prepares him a little house unlike your carton box. By the way Saki had contacted Ohashi-sensei hell be returning a week after Christmas he agreed to take Yuki as well."

Shingyouji gives Misu a faint smile, but his smile became bigger when Misu handed him an extra blanket to keep him warm

"Arata-san"

"You need that to warm yourself, you know how cold it is especially with your condition"

Misu leaned to kiss Shingyouji, but the younger man tried to stop him.

"I-I am sick remember?"

"The heck"

Misu smirked and put Shingyouji's hand down and kissed him passionately.

"I thought we're going to sleep now."

"I just give you a goodnight kiss."

Shingyouji smiled at Misu's little gesture and proceed to go to sleep.

Two days before Christmas Shingyouji still in his bed rest, but he finds it more comfortable now he is back in his own room, Hayama would visit him and have chat with him, even Yoshizawa and Takabayashi visits him as well telling Shingyouji to get better and Takabayashi proudly informing that two more gifts from Yoshizawa his Christmas list is complete, Yoshizawa embarrassed at his lover inform him that they will be leaving.

The one who would stay with Shingyouji longer is Misu, since the younger man's roommate is on a family holiday as well; Misu would sometimes stay there longer but would leave before the curfew.

December 24 Shingyouji wake up already late in the evening he notice his room's door open but what caught him is Yuki waling outside his door. Before he can follow the cat he saw a little paper on the floor.

**Wear the coat and scarf I gave you, I'll wait for you outside.**

**-Misu**

"Eh?"

Shingyouji followed what Misu told him and goes outside but still trying to look for Yuki he heard the cat's meow and followed it, when he finally found the cat he walked again, so Shingyouji followed him until got out of the school halls.

"Hey Yuki, I just got better you know, don't make me follow all the way, hey that's heading on the woods, Yuki! Hey!"

As he approached the litlle cat suddenly all the trees shines brightly with chritmas lights, Shingyouji was stunned seeing all the trees in Shidou shines brightly.

"How?"

"You like it?"

A man behind the trees appears it was Misu now carrying the little cat.

"H-how did you do this?"

"While you were asleep before Saki and Hayama went out I ask my dearest rival what can I do for you, he informed me about what he had done to Hayama last Christmas, he told me he surprise him with a big tree with Christmas lights. So I decide I will do that in my own way I went on a mall one bus away to our school and buy a lot of Christmas lights, since we miss the exhibition I bring our date here."

"Wow! Ok? You went alone in the mall for this?"

"Not only that here take Yuki from me."

Shingyouji carried the cat, he almost laugh seeing the cat with a ribbon not properly done.

"Hey you almost strangle Yuki with this ribbon come here I'll loosen it up for you."

_What's this?_

Shingyouji was surprised seeing what was behind the cat's ribbon it was a simple plain ring, he was surprised and he is already speechless. He looks at Misu and laid Yuki down.

"Arata-san this is…."

"A ring? Of course it is what do you think? Starting today you will wear that and just always think of me, I want to make sure no will claim you, only me remember that." He suddenly turned his attention to Yuki

"Even you can't get him you understand that?"

He looks at the white cat but instead of hissing at him it purred to him happily.

In Misu's room he prepared a little feast for them, Shingyouji was looking happily at the foods, he start to dig in but something disturbed him.

"Oh no! I forgot I haven't bought you any gift, because I was in bed rest and…"

"Shingyouji I don't need material things from you, Shingyouji you are already my gift."

Misu pushed Shingyouji on his bed and he kissed him passionately, Shingyouji finally return his kisses and hugged him tightly. Suddenly they noticed yuki had followed them on his room.

"Wait what about we play with Yuki he looks sad not seeing me for days. You want to play with me Yuki?"

Misu looks at the cat and put a little glare at him. He goes near the cat and shove him outside.

"Arata-san"

"Poor Yuki, now where were we?"

"But he wants to play badly with me. Seems like he likes you now as well he wants to play with us."

"We'll play with him later but for now… I will play with you my pet."

"Arata-san Suki-desu."

"Shingyouji"

Misu smiled and proceed to play with Shingyouji,

_Santa always told me in my dreams that it's gonna be a special year for you and me underneath the mistletoe hold me tight and kiss me slow the snow is high so come inside I want to tell you this is the best Christmas ever…_

* * *

**_whew! first thank you for always reading all my fics i know i still lack of imagination i promise readers once i was able to perfect everything but not 100% perfect I'll bring more romantic and you know what it is *evil grin* but for now i still need to read a lot of manga. but please still continue to support me so i will be always motivated THANK YOU ^^ poor kitty don't worry I'll be the one to play with you. sorry again in advance for grammars, sentence etc... but still reviews will make me the most happiest person in the world,,, by the way... i know its not yet christmas but i'll add this as I am listening to a song for glee fans i know you're familiar with this_**

**_"It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas  
Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes  
Got my halo on, I know what I want  
It's who I'm with  
It's an extraordinary merry Christmas"_**

**_Nee! thank to my playlist full of christmas sings^^ by the way thats how i get my sotries made MUSIC made my mind work!_**


End file.
